


The Heart Never Lies

by Torutaka10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torutaka10969/pseuds/Torutaka10969
Summary: Taka gets dumped and relies on his best friend for comfort.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaat? Is this fic being released into the wild???? I started writing a sentence a day in July and it's finally long enough to post?? 
> 
> Anyway. I think I meant for this to be a one shot and then look what happened? It turned into a multichapter? Weird. Anyway. I hope to update this at least once a week. But. If you follow me on Twitter you probably know how lazy I am.
> 
> ALSO: not meant to be about the rumour. I started this in July, faaar before that article 😬

_I can't do this anymore, Taka. You're in love with someone else, and it hurts. I don't want to be second best._

The words rang heavy on Taka's mind. He had just left his boyfriend's apartment for the last time. It was rainy outside, and he couldn't bring himself to go back to his apartment. So he just walked aimlessly around Tokyo, not sure where to go.

He didn't see any of it coming. Yes, they always had the same dumb argument over Taka's friendship with someone else. But then they always made up, and the fact that Taka loved Takeru was always enough. But apparently not anymore. 

Taka looked at his phone, it was 3 in the morning and the rain was getting heavier. He looked up, and noticed he was already standing outside his best friend's house. A best friend who knew nothing about his relationship, or about his attraction to guys, but his best friend nonetheless.

He rang the doorbell once, not wanting to disturb him if he was busy. But his friend was taking his sweet time answering, so he decided to ring again. And again. Until his friend finally answered the door and ushered him in.

It smelt like smoke. His house always had a faint scent of smoke and lavender. Taka sat down on the couch, curling his legs to his chest, feeling like a burden. His friend looked exhausted as he greeted him.

"So, Taka, are you going to tell me why you were standing outside my door at 3 in the morning in the rain?" The deep voice came from beside him. He sat a cup of tea in front of Taka and then sat down beside him.

Taka looked up momentarily, terrified. He picked up the tea to warm himself up before responding. "Do I have to? I just… didn't wanna go home… alone… too many memories… and stuff…"

"Memories?" The voice beside him asked, sliding closer and putting his arm around Taka.

Taka nodded, drinking the tea. He stared at the ground after placing it on the table. He wanted to tell Toru everything, but was scared. Scared of being judged. Scared of Toru leaving him. Then where would he be?

Toru stared intently at the crying man beside him. He was exhausted, having being woken up at 3am, but Taka needed him. He waited for Taka to maybe explain why he was upset. But he knew it probably never would.

Because Taka was always closed off from him. Even after the years together as a band, as best friends, he always felt like Taka was behind a wall. Taka would call him, crying hysterically, begging to be picked up.

And then would never tell Toru what was wrong.

But Toru showed up for him, everytime. Because Taka needed him. And if Taka needed him, Toru would drop the world for him. He had it so bad for Taka, but would never admit it. Not even when Ryota gave him a knowing look when he left at random hours to pick up Taka.

Not to himself.

He was probably just as bad as Taka. But at least he had a reason to not tell Taka. Taka needed him, he couldn't ruin it just because of some dumb crush that had been festering in him for years.

"You don't have to tell me anything, it's fine" Toru whispered quietly, looking at Taka. Taka was still staring at the floor, tears running dow his face.

"I want to… tell you everything…" Taka mumbled quietly, still shaking from crying, being cold, and the shock. "I'm just scared…"

"Taka…" Toru cooed gently, bringing his friend in for a hug. "Don't be scared. Just tell me… you're my best friend. I don't like to see you hurting…"

Taka sobbed a few more times before gathering himself together. Still staring at the ground, he admitted it out loud. "Takeru dumped me…"

Toru stared at Taka, trying to get the "Taka likes men" thoughts out of his head, and focus on his best friend going through a breakup. He pulled Taka closer, holding him in his arms as he sobbed.

Taka rested his head on Toru's shoulder, still crying hysterically. Toru was so gentle to him, not disgusted at all. He wasn't even sure if Toru had heard him correctly. Surely, if he did, he would have kicked him out. Instead, he pulled him closer, stroking his hair, cooing his name over and over again. Taka cuddled closer, terrified, trying to think of something to say as he cried. "Don't tell the others…"

"Of course I won't Taka" Toru sighed as he pulled Taka even closer. "Do you wanna stay over? You can sleep in my bed…"

Taka nodded, following Toru to his bedroom. He was freezing cold, and immediately got under the warm duvet as Toru was turning the lights off. He felt the presence beside him, putting his arm around his waist as they both got comfortable. He turned his head around to face Toru, "you're not… disgusted? Sharing a bed with me?"

"I've shared a bed with you hundreds of times before, what makes this any different?" Toru asked, watching Taka turn around to face him. He pulled Taka even closer to him, bringing their foreheads together as they stared at each other. Toru was watching Taka blink repeatedly, trying to think about how he never managed to put it together.

* * *

_Toru heard a knocking at his door around midnight. He had just been about to go to bed, but he decided to go check the door beforehand. His best friend was standing in front of him, "I thought you were hanging out with Takeru after work?"_

_"He cancelled on me" Taka sighed heavily, going to sit on the guitarist's couch. "Can I hang out here?"_

_"Of course, I was just about to go to bed. You can sleep there with me, or we can talk? You look kinda downtrodden" Toru admitted as he watched Taka staring at the floor._

_"Sleep sounds good…" Taka mumbled as he got off the couch and made his way to the bedroom._

_Toru sighed heavily, getting into bed beside Taka. This was the second time this week Takeru cancelled on Taka. He always used the work excuse, but Toru didn't care. All he cared that Taka was upset._

* * *

"Because I'm bisexual?" Taka answered quietly after a long pause, almost afraid Toru would actually hear his confession.

"You were bisexual all those other times we shared a bed, were you not?" Toru asked, reaching out to stroke Taka's cheek. "I don't care about that. You're upset, I'm here for you, Taka…"

Taka stared at Toru, feeling his cheeks heat up underneath Toru's palm. He probably had a goofy smile on his face. He had just been dumped, he was upset, but hearing Toru say he didn't care about all that was warm and comforting. He nuzzled his face into Toru's chest as Toru wrapped his arms around Taka's waist. He then fell asleep, content being in Toru's arms. Even if he felt a gnawing feeling in his chest when he realised Toru wouldn't be this loving if he ever found out why Takeru had dumped him.

Toru smiled down at the man sleeping in his arms. As much as he never wanted to admit it, he was jealous of Taka. That Taka actually had the courage to tell the man he loves that he loves him. Had the courage to act on those feelings, and not just watch from afar, picking up the pieces because he was too damn afraid to ever admit he has it bad for Taka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka tries to move on from Takeru by writing songs. His bandmates think the lyrics are a tad depressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII i return.  
Idk why it was saying this was only one chapter but i think i've fixed that? Anyway. Multichapter fic!
> 
> Also timeline note: timeline sucks. It's during the filming of Rurouni Kenshin though. Yet before Zankyo Reference..... ha...........

Taka woke up the bext morning in the arms of a man. As he slowly opened his eyes, he remembered he was cuddling with Toru, not his boyfriend. Because he had been dumped the night before. He sighed heavily, curling up in Toru's arms, not wanting to get out of bed and face the world. Images of the night before were still playing in his mind: the long, dreadful conversation, Takeru accusing him of being in love with someone else, Taka being unable to deny he had feelings for someone else. 

Toru was also beginning to wake up, he opened his eyes and remembered Taka had stayed over. He tightened his arms around the man and stroked his hair gently. His eyes were still red and puffy, tears falling down his cheeks. Using his thumb to gently wipe away the tears from Taka's eyes, Toru let his hands linger on his cheeks. "Do you wanna talk about it?" 

Taka shook his head quickly. How could he ever tell Toru the reason Takeru dumped him, after Toru had been so loving, and tender, not even caring that he likes men. 

"Don't let this bottle up and fester, Taka. I'm here for you" Toru sighed as he pulled Taka closer. "Are you feeling up to writing songs today or should I call Ryota and Tomoya to cancel?" 

"I can write songs today" Taka answered as he got off the bed, "thanks for last night, by the way…" 

"Anytime" Toru murmured as he got up and pulled Taka into a big hug, resting his chin on Taka's head. "Anytime you need someone. Regardless of the time of day. Got it?" 

Taka nodded, resting his head against Toru's chest. He looked up at Toru, who was looking at him so lovingly. He could practically hear his heart shatter when he remembered Toru would never look at him the same way, ever, if he confessed.

* * *

"Aren't these lyrics all… kinda sad?" Ryota asked quietly as he hovered over Taka's shoulder, reading the lyrics on the page. "Is this… one song? That's a lot of heartbreak on one page…"

"They can't be that sad…" Tomoya responded as he hovered over Taka's other shoulder, "just give me a reason to keep my heart beating? Are you ok Taka?" 

Taka glared at his two bandmates, then immediately went back to writing more lyrics. 

"That does sound like a death thing, right?" Tomoya asked, wondering if everyone else had the same interpretation. 

"Let him write his songs" Toru sighed, trying to play guitar to create a nice melody to go along with Taka's depressing breakup lyrics. 

"We're worried about him, that's all" Ryota admitted. "Are you ok, Mori-chan?" 

"Yeees" Taka groaned, glaring at Ryota then giving Toru a 'help me' look. 

"Let him do his thing. If you have any complaints about his process, feel free to write lyrics on your own" Toru responded, looking at both Tomoya and Ryota. 

Both of them murmured something of an apology as they continued reading through Taka's trove of heart breaking lyrics. 

"You know… for a guy who's been single for the past 5 or so years, you really capture heartbreak really well…" Tomoya sighed heavily, reading random lines. "Cos we can see how it's gonna end but I got my love for you?" 

"All this pain in my chest and my regrets" Ryota sighed, reading through other pages. "Is this all going on one cd?" 

"I don't fucking know. I'm just writing lyrics, you go ahead, write about how fucking happy you are if you hate my lyrics so much" Taka snapped, slamming his notebook on the floor and walking out of Toru's living room and to Toru's bedroom. 

Toru glared at his two friends. "He's upset, obviously. Can you two try to be nice?"

Ryota and Tomoya both looked at each other, confused as hell. 

Toru sighed as he followed Taka to his room, laying on the bed beside Taka. He could see his back heaving up and down as he sobbed into the pillow. He rubbed the vocalist's back, trying to calm him down. 

"Do you… think my lyrics… are too depressing?" Taka asked through sobs, looking up at Toru. 

Toru paused for a moment, taking in the broken look on Taka's face. They were depressing, but, Taka was already crying from Ryota and Tomoya criticising his lyrics. He couldn't just flat out agree, "I think… you have a lot of pent up emotions… and writing them down is a healthy way of getting them out…?" 

Taka stared at Toru for a few seconds, then started crying even harder. He had so many pent up feelings he had barely started writing them down. He felt Toru's arms wrap around him, and looked up at Toru between sobs. He didn't know what hurt more: the breakup, or being too afraid to tell Toru why the broke up.

* * *

_"I love you, Takeru, why is that never enough for you?" Taka asked quietly. _

_ "Because you love someone else, Taka. You know it, I know it, why can't you just admit it?" Takeru answered, looking across the couch at his boyfriend. _

_ Taka stared at Takeru for a few minutes, not sure how to respond. _

_ "You've always loved him. And it sucks, because I love you so much, you're the most important person to me. But I know I'm not the most important person to you" Takeru sighed. _

_ "And who is the most important person to me?" Taka spat out, tired of having this argument. "Because you're my boyfriend, I love you, I'm choosing to be with you" _

_ "And you would choose Toru over me in a second if he was an option" Takeru yelled. _

_ Then there was silence. Taka stared at Takeru, unsure how to respond. _

* * *

Toru wrapped his arms around Taka, letting him rest his head on his chest. He stroked Taka's hair as he felt the vocalist cry. Having no idea why they had broken up, or even how long they were together, he was unsure how to best comfort Taka. Every once in a while, Taka would stop crying, look at Toru for a few seconds, then suddenly start crying again. 

* * *

_ Toru arrived at Taka's apartment. He had received a call from Taka and immediately dropped everything for him, because of course he did. He let himself in, and found Taka laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. _

_ "You ok?" Toru asked, getting into bed beside Taka. _

_ Taka looked at Toru for a second, then back to staring at the ceiling. His mind kept trying to formulate an answer to that, but couldn't stop replaying his earlier fight with Takeru. _

_ "You don't have to answer" Toru sighed, realising Taka sasn't going to be in a mood for talking about whatever was bothering him. _

_ "Thanks" Taka smiled as he rested his head on Toru's shoulder. _

* * *

Ryota and Tomoya entered the room, quietly opening the door and sitting at the foot of the bed. At first, they just sat there, the sound of Taka's sobs filling the room. Tomoya was the first to break it, "is he…. Ok?" 

"Does he seem ok?" Toru responded harshly, glaring at Tomoya. 

"You know I…. Can hear you, right?" Taka answered, getting up and sitting at the edge of the bed, his back towards his friends as he attempted to hold himself together. "And you could just fucking ask me instead of Toru?"

"Taka…" Toru cooed, placing his hand on Taka's back. "They're worried about you. We all are. And frankly, you don't exactly open up very often…" 

"And when you do open up, you open up to Toru more than the rest of us" Ryota mumbled in the background. "Pretty sure half the time I know you're upset is because Toru told me…." 

"He what-" Taka snapped, glaring at Toru. "You told them about it?" 

"No Taka I promise" Toru responded quickly, holding the small man's shoulders and forcing him to look at him. "I won't tell them anything about that, ok?" 

Taka stared into Toru's eyes, then nodded softly before being pulled into another hug from Toru. 

"But it would be nice if you opened up to them" Toru sighed, still holding Taka in place with a hug. As he pulled away, he heard Taka sigh before bringing his knees to his chest. "You can do it, they're not gonna judge you…" 

Taka stared at toru for comfort, then rested his head against his shoulder, gathering the courage. The feeling of Toru resting his head against his was the final push. "Takeru dumped me" 

Ryota looked up slowly, the sound of taka's sobbing filling the otherwise empty room. Toru was comforting Taka, stroking his hair. Looking over at Tomoya, trying to read his mind on what to say in this situation. 

Tomoya gently rested his hand on Taka's shoulder, not sure what else to do. It was followed by the sound of Taka's crying getting even louder, which was the opposite of what he wanted to do. 

"Are you…. Gonna be ok, Taka?" Ryota asked quietly, still not sure what else to say. 

Taka looked over at ryota for half a second, shook his head and then went back to crying into Toru's chest. Ignoring the fact that he hates crying in frotn of people, he burried his head into toru's chest. Trying to shield his face from the others as they watched him cry. 

"You will, Taka" Tomoya cooed, reaching over snd stroking Taka's arm. "You just need time" 

"I don't need time" Taka sobbed as he continued holding toru closer. "I need Takeru back" 

"Taka…." Toru cooed gently again, stroking his back. "You're gonna move passed this. Find someone new" 

"I don't need time. Or someone new. I just told you that" taka snapped again, glaring at Toru. "I want Takeru back" 

Ryota looked on nervously as Taka was being short with everyone. "Make him jealous. Bring a new guy to the hanami next week" 

Taka sighed as he stared at Ryota, "where will I even find a new guy on short notice? It took long enough to find Takeru…" 

"Fake having a new boyfriend" Tomoya suggested with a shrug, trying to hold back his laughter. 

"Toru would be your fake boyfriend, right Toru?" Ryota offered, laughing as he dodged a pillow toru had just thrown at him. 

"No!" Taka responded a little too quickly. Toru was looking at him a bit too shocked. Ryota and Tomoya were both staring at Taka confused. Taka suddenly began blurting out random things, trying to give a reason without going into the details. "That'd… that'd be weird. For Toru. And for me. I don't even like him, I wouldn't want to date him, you know…" 

"Chill out Taka, it was just a suggestion" Ryota laughed at how nervous Taka was. 

"Not a very good one" Taka responded, unconsciously cuddling against Toru's chest. 

"I don't think Toru would mind" Ryota chuckled as Toru wrapped a spare arm around Taka's back. 

"Are you here to comfort Taka or are you gonna leave?" Toru deadpanned at Ryota. 

"Why did you and Takeru break up?" Tomoya asked, trying to change the subject. 

Taka groaned as he replayed the night again. 

* * *

_"You're not even going to bother denying it, are you Taka?" Takeru spat out. "Because you can't deny it. You would cheat on me without even thinking, if Toru wanted to"_

_ "I wouldn't cheat on you" Taka yelled back. "I love you. Why can't you ever accept that without bringing Toru into the mix?" _

_ "Because you love Toru more than you love me!" Takeru yelled. "I thought I was ok with that, but. I can't do this anymore, Taka. You're in love with someone else, and it hurts. I don't want to be second best" _

_ "But I love you" Taka responded quietly, feeling like years of his life were just going down the drain. _

_ "I know, and I love you too" Takeru was crying, "but you'll never love me as much as I love you. As much as you love Toru" _

_ Taka stared at Takeru, not sure if he should fight for him, or give up. _

* * *

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Taka answered finally, cuddling onto Toru's chest even closer, wishing he could tell him. "Can we talk about literally anything else?" 

"Would you prefer if they left?" Toru asked quietly, highly aware they weren't doing a good job of comforting Taka. He felt Taka nod in response, and let the other two go. 

"I'm not ready to talk to anyone… about anything…" Taka mumbled as he heard them leave Toru's front floor.

"I know…" Toru murmurred as he continued holding onto taka tightly. Squeezing Taka tightly, he kissed his forehead softly and let himself linger against Taka's forehead. Wishing he could tell Taka all about his secret feelings. Except he felt a knot in his stomach, remembering that Taka didn't even want to pretend to be dating. He sighed heavily, feeling bad for wallowing in his own problems as Taka was cuddling ahainst his chest. 

Taka listened to Toru's heartbeat, wanting nothing more than to tell him everything. And then he began sobbing again, not sure whether he was crying over his relationship ending, or knowing Toru would never feel the same. He felt Toru hug him tighter, and started crying even harder. 

"You're gonna be ok…." Toru cooed as he brushed his hand through Taka's hair. "Everything's gonna turn out ok…"

"What if it's not?" Taka asked quietly, looking up at Toru. He briefly made eye contact with the guitarist, who appeared to be formulating a response. 

"It will be. Don't worry Taka" Toru murmureed as he kissed Taka's forehead again. "Everything will be ok… don't worry…" 

Taka sighed heavily, deciding to cuddle closer to Toru. Pulling a blanket over them, he decided to just sleep, holding Toru in his arms. Even if Toru would never felt the same way about him, he still let himself get lost in the fantasy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eghhhh? Is it long enough? Is it good enough??? I don't even know


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka runs into Takeru at an Amuse sakura viewing party.  
Toru tries to help the situation by pretending to be Taka's boyfriend.  
He doesn't really help the situation.

Toru was awoken by the sound of his phone vibrating against the bedside table. He looked over at it, trying to avoid waking the man sleeping on his chest. It had been a few days since Taka had gotten dumped and was refusing to leave Toru's house. He sighed heavily as he remembered today was the day of the Amuse cherry blossom viewing party. Also, the first day Taka would probably run into Takeru.

Taka groaned as Toru was beginning to wake up underneath him. Deciding to just get comfy, he attempted nuzzling his head into Toru's neck rather than actually get up. Praying that maybe Toru had forgotten what today was, and they could somehow manage to skip the viewing party.

"You're making me tired" Toru laughed softly as Taka cuddled closer to him.

"Then let's just fall back asleep" Taka smiled as he rested his chin on Toru's collarbone.

Toru smiled, staring at Taka looking at him hopefully. Getting lost in a fantasy world where he could tell Taka he loves him. and then he remembered how offended Taka was at the mere thought of pretending to date and felt his heart sink. "We can't sleep in, Ryota and Tomoya are picking us up in an hour for the Amuse hanami…."

Taka groaned loudly, glaring at Toru as if he had personally offended him. Then decided to get up, get dressed, and sulk for a bit longer as he and Toru waited in the front hall for their bandmates to pick them up.

Toru stared at Taka, who was staring at the wall with a blank expression on his face. Gently, he rested his hand on Taka's arm. "Are you gonna be ok today?"

"No" Taka responded harshly as he rested his head on Toru's shoulder. "Do I have to go?"

"Unfortunately, yes" Toru answered, looking at the disappointed look on Taka's face. "I know you don't wanna talk about it, but… why did you and Takeru break up?"

Taka pulled himself away from Toru and brought his knees to his chest. Resting his head on his knees, wondering how much longer he can put off telling Toru. "I really don't want to talk about it… ever"

Toru looked over at Taka beside him, trying to think of a response without pressuring him too much. "But maybe…. If we knew what happened…. We could better help you when you see him today"

"Just don't let me get drunk or talk to him" Taka answered before getting up and walking to the door when he heard his bandmates outside.

Toru sighed heavily, he thought Taka had gotten past bottling things up, but apparently not. He wouldn't even say why they broke up, only that it was Takeru who did it. "Fine, but stop bottling things up, let the rest of us in once in a while…."

Taka glared at Toru. There was no way he was going to tell anyone in the band why they broke up. Ever.

* * *

The four men arrived at the viewing party. Taka scanned around the room, trying to find Takeru before Takeru could find him. Everyone appeared to be drunk, and the man he was searching for was no exception. He stared at Takeru, holding a beer, laughing, and talking to a guy he didn't recognise. Immediately, he turned around to leave before feeling a hand on his chest stopping him.

"No" the deep voice beside him said before turning him around to prevent him from leaving. "It's a professional event. You can be a professional for a couple hours, right?"

Taka snarled at Toru in response before crossing his arms and leaning into him slightly.

"Just ignore him, pretend he isn't here" Toru offered, resting his hand on Taka's lower back.

"Who's he talking to?" Ryota asked, looking onward at the two men. "Is that his new boyfriend or something?"

"Don't know, don't care" Taka answered, clutching onto Toru tightly at the thought of Takeru having a new boyfriend. He continued to watch them flirt, Takeru putting his arm on the other guy's arm. Giving him small touches. Then noticed the other guy was looking straight at him and motioning towards them. And now Takeru was looking at them as well. He immediately turned himself to face Toru, hoping to avoid Takeru coming towards them. "Hide me. Get me a beer. Anything…"

"Taka…." Toru started sternly. "You're better than this and you know it"

"Is he still coming towards us?" Taka asked cautiously.

"Yes" Tomoya answered, as Takeru and the other guy approached them.

"Hi guys" Takeru greeted them, trying not to let his voice waiver. "This is my friend Haruma. He's a big One Ok Rock fan, so I thought I'd introduce you"

Taka smiled quickly at the man in front of him before returning to staring at the ground, at Toru, or basically anywhere that wasn't Takeru. Wanting to leave, get drunk, run away, or do anything that didn't involve making nice with his ex-boyfriend's new friend. Doing his best to be pleasant enough, because it was a work event, but slowly dying on the inside every time he accidentally made eye contact with Takeru. Wanting to get away, he decided to nudge Toru's side. "I'm thirsty, wanna go get something to drink?"

Toru looked down at Taka suspiciously, then looked up at Takeru staring at them both. He bid farewell to the two men, leaving them alone with Ryota and Tomoya, then followed Taka to the cooler. "I thought you didn't wanna get drunk today?"

"Changed my mind…" Taka answered as he grabbed a beer from the cooler, "want one?"

"Sure" Toru answered as he opened the can Taka had handed him. He lightly clinked the can against Taka's, then watched as Taka downed the can in one go. "So are you ok?"

"Obviously not" Taka answered as he placed the empty can in a recycling bin and grabbed another.

"Taka, don't get drunk" he sighed as he watched Taka down another beer without taking a breath. He noticed Taka glaring at him as he prevented him from getting another one. "You asked me to prevent you from getting drunk, remember?"

Taka made a loud noise of disapproval before noticing Takeru and Haruma, standing alone, laughing, looking like they were in their own private world. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"No, Taka" Toru answered quietly, putting his hand on Taka's shoulder when he noticed what Taka was looking at. “It’s a work event, we’ve barely even seen anyone”

"Follow me" Taka announced quietly, grabbing Toru's hand and leading him underneath a bridge, away from everyone else. It was quiet, the chatter of the party in the distance, but he heard Toru's heavy breathing echo underneath the bridge.

"Why are we here?" Toru laughed awkwardly, noticing how secluded they were as Taka leaned his back against the wall of the bridge. "And how did you even know about this place?"

* * *

_"Where are we going?" Taka laughed as Takeru was holding his hand, pulling him away from the gathering. _

_"I just wanted to spend some time alone with my boyfriend" Takeru smiled as he looked back at Taka. "Here we are" _

_"And where is here?" Taka laughed as Takeru cupped his face in his hands. _

_"Somewhere where no one will see us" Takeru answered as he pressed his lips against Taka's._

* * *

"Earth to Taka" Toru murmured as he waved a hand in front of Taka's face.

"Sorry, I just…." Taka crossed his arms and stared at the ground as he trailed off. "Used to come here with Takeru during these things…."

Toru wrapped Taka in a hug. He didn’t actually know how long they were together, but hearing Taka use the plural of these things. They had to have been together a while. "How long were you with him for?"

"3 years" Taka answered softly, resting his head against Toru's chest.

"Don't look now, but Takeru's walking towards us with Haruma…" Toru informed Taka, "want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

Taka stared at Takeru walking towards them, then looked back at Toru, who was staring at him with his heavily lidded eyes. He took a deep breath in, then felt Toru's lips crash onto his before he could protest. Like the world was halting to a stop, his mind turned to mush as he felt Toru's tongue flicking against his. Wanting nothing more than to hold him tighter, pull him closer, kiss him harder. He heard Takeru and Haruma passing over the bridge they were standing under, felt Toru's hands in his hair, all his senses tingling. Feeling torn between continuing to kiss Toru and pushing him away. Knowing he was only doing this as a favour.

And it killed Taka. He pulled away after a few minutes after hearing Takeru and Haruma walk away. Then he began crying again, so in love with a guy who would never love him in the same way.

"Sorry…." Toru said quietly, stroking Taka's cheek with his thumb. "I just… you looked uh…. Like you were wallowing in self pity…. You wouldn't want Takeru to see you like that…."

Taka stared up at Toru. He also didn't want Takeru to think he **had** jumped into bed with Toru immediately after the breakup. Even if every fibre of his being was screaming for Toru to kiss him again.

"Can you…. Say something…?" Toru begged, trying to read Taka's mind. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… it didn't mean anything… I was just trying to make you look less pathetic?"

I didn't mean anything. He looks pathetic. Taka felt himself crumble at those words. He glared at Toru, pissed off about everything. "I loved him for 3 years, Toru. It's not pathetic to not be over him. And I suppose I'm never getting back with him, since he probably thinks I jumped into your bed immediately afterwards"

"I didn't know you wanted to get back with him" Toru admitted sadly, staring at the ground before responding. "But don't you think him and Haruma are, y'know, kinda really flirty?"

"Yes, holy shit Toru. You think I hadn't noticed that?" Taka began crying again. "That he just… so easily moved on? And came to talk to us like nothing fucking happened between us? Like he didn't dump me a week ago?"

Toru felt horrible. Watching Taka crying hysterically for the millionth time. He heard Takeru and Haruma walking back towards them, Taka crying. And did the only logical thing, which is kiss Taka again. He cupped Taka's face to prevent the men from seeing his tear stained cheeks, gently stroking his cheeks as they kissed again. Not sure if he was doing this for Taka's sake or for his own. He had always been in love with Taka, even if he would never admit it. Having never kissed another man before, Toru was pleasantly surprised how soft Taka's lips were. He pulled Taka closer as he heard Takeru and Haruma walking across the bridge, wrapping his arms tightly around Taka's waist. When Taka began to pull away, his lips still tingled from being pressed against the older man’s. All he wanted was to hold him again, taste him again, but Taka had an unreadable expression. Toru couldn't figure out if he was sad or angry.

"Didn't I tell you to stop kissing me?" Taka stared at Toru, tears falling down his face.

"Taka…." Toru cooed gently, attempting to pull Taka into a hug. Except he was pushed away by Taka, and instead crossed his arms, staring at the bridge behind Taka's shoulder. Trying to stop the tears from rolling down his own face, unsure if Taka was crying over him or Takeru.

"Takeru's gonna hate me, isn't he?" Taka began crying even harder than before. He slid his back down the side of the bridge and cried into his knees. "And this is all **your** fault. Why couldn't literally **anyone else** here volunteer to be my fake boyfriend?"

Toru looked at the man crying on the ground, not sure what to do. The words stung more than he liked to admit, but his instincts were still telling him to comfort Taka. Except he remembered how mad Taka was at him and decided against it. Trying his best to let those comments roll off, He sat down next to Taka, and handed him a handkerchief.

Taka begrudgingly took the cloth and wiped his eyes. He rested his head on the back of the cold bridge and looked at Toru beside him. Feeling like he had a million things to say to him but couldn't formulate any of them. Unable to decide between admitting he didn’t mind the kissing and telling him off a thousand times over. So instead, he stared at the garden in front of him.

Toru also stared at the garden. Listening to Taka's sobbing echo under the bridge was like a torture sentence. Knowing he was the cause of it was even worse. He waited as Taka was trying to calm himself down. Unsuccessfully at first, but eventually silence replaced the sobbing.

"Are you ready to head back to the party?" Toru asked nervously. He felt Taka's head resting against his shoulder and instinctively put an arm around him.

"What if I never get back with him?" Taka asked numbly, staring into the distance.

"You'll find someone new" Toru assured him, resting his head on top of Taka's. "You're the most amazing person I know. Any guy or girl would be lucky to end up with you"

"You're just saying that" Taka murmured as he wiped away more tears.

"No. I’m not. You're amazing Taka, and frankly, you could do a lot better than Takeru" Toru sighed as he made eye contact with his best friend.

Taka returned the stare. His heart skipped a few beats when Toru said that. Then reality crashed over him as he remembered Toru still wasn't attracted to him in the slightest. He sighed heavily as he broke the eye contact and returned to staring in the distance.

"It is true Taka", Toru repeated as he stood up and offered his hands to Taka. The smaller man begrudgingly accepted the hands and then steadied himself as they both dusted the dirt off themselves.

As they walked back towards the sakura trees, Toru grabbed onto Taka's hand, who abruptly slapped it away. Toru paused as he looked at Taka confused, "are we keeping up the boyfriend act?"

Taka's thoughts were running a million miles per hour as he stared at Toru. Remembering they were going to have to keep up this act whenever they saw Takeru. He groaned inwardly then continued walking, still not holding Toru's hand.

"So… are we not…?" Toru asked, tilting his head in confusion when Taka finally turned back to face him.

"When did you ever see me and Takeru hold hands in public?" Taka asked flatly.

"Never…." Toru answered softly.

"Exactly" Taka responded as he saw Toru catch up to him. He gently placed his hand underneath the back of Toru's shirt and clung onto him. Feeling the guitarist tense up, he laughed awkwardly, "what, you're willing to touch my back when we're kissing but I can’t touch yours when we’re walking?"

"Kind of feels awkward to do it when everyone can see it" Toru laughed as he felt Taka move his hand from his bare back to his clothed waist.

"Thought we were pretending to be boyfriends" Taka replied with a chuckle, "Takeru always used to hold me like that when we were in public…"

Toru noticed the tone of Taka's voice changed and then placed his hand on Taka's back for reassurance. He smiled down at his friend, who was now requesting they stop at the beer cooler before joining with their colleagues again. Toru knew this probably wasn't a great idea, but let Taka indulge in beer again.

* * *

"I had no idea Toru and Taka were so… close…"

Tomoya nudged Ryota, nodding over to the conversation beside them. Ryota also discretely listened in.

"I'm hardly surprised. Didn't expect him to jump into Toru's bed less than a week after we broke up though…"

"Are you feeling ok? Sorry for making you introduce me… I had no idea about what happened…"

"It's fine. I'm gonna run into them a lot, may as well get along with them…"

Tomoya and Ryota were staring at each other, shocked at what they were hearing. Toru and Taka in bed. They both went off to go find the couple and found them walking away from the beer cooler.

"Soooo… Where did you two go off to?" Ryota asked, snickering slightly.

Taka sighed heavily, watching Takeru and Haruma interacting. He rested his head against Toru's shoulder, not wanting to watch any of this.

Toru looked over to what Taka was looking at and put his arm around Taka's waist as if to say, 'ignore them'. He then returned his attention back to his bandmates, who were looking at them eagerly. "Doesn't matter. Where's Gocchan? We'll go say hi to him, so he knows we were here, then head out"

The other men agreed and walked past Takeru and Haruma to reach their manager. They exchanged greetings and then walked back towards Ryota's car to take them back to Toru's house.

* * *

Taka groaned loudly as he flopped onto Toru's couch immediately upon reaching the guitarist's house. He saw Toru getting beers as Ryota and Tomoya were getting comfortable next to him. He took a beer from Toru and then grabbed a blanket as he began stewing over his thoughts. "Do you think Takeru and Haruma are dating?"

"We overheard them talking…." Ryota admitted awkwardly, "I don't think they're dating…"

Taka immediately perked up and looked at Ryota expectantly. "What were they saying? And why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Tomoya and Ryota looked at each other nervously, both realising they were going to have to have a conversation about Toru and Taka. With Toru and Taka.

"Takeru said he was shocked at how quickly you had moved on…" Ryota answered quietly, looking at Tomoya for backup.

"...with Toru…" Tomoya added on, staring at the ground awkwardly. Trying to suppress the grin that had been forming when he noticed Taka's demeanour had changed. He went from looking hopeful to pissed off and glaring at Toru.

Toru obviously took notice of Taka's glares and decided to just spill it for everyone. "I kissed Taka. To show Takeru he had moved on"

"Without my permission" Taka added on bitterly. "After I specifically told you I didn't want to"

"Well sorry for trying to help" Toru groaned in response, darting Ryota's all-knowing look.

Taka rolled his eyes and then refocused his attention on Ryota, curious. "But did he seem upset about it?"

"Kinda, yea…" Ryota responded nervously.

"In an 'I want him back' way, or an 'I'm going to move on as well kinda way'?" Taka asked expectantly, practically able to feel Toru judging him with every word he spoke.

"Do you… want to get back together with him?" Tomoya asked, looking at Taka with big, questioning eyes.

"Doesn't matter" Taka sighed heavily as he recalled the events of the day. He downed his beer then bunched up the blanket he had grabbed earlier. "He'll never want me back after Toru fucking kissed me today"

And with that, the three men watched as their vocalist broke down crying on the couch. Ryota and Tomoya were both looking at Toru to say, 'do something', but Toru was taken aback by the outburst. It was taking all his energy to not cry himself. But he pulled himself together and stood in front of the crying vocalist. Resting his hand on Taka's back, he began speaking. "I'm really sorry Taka… but… maybe you should move on? What good is picturing yourself back together with him going to do?"

"Well sorry that I was goddamn happy for three fucking years, and kinda expected to spend forever with him" Taka spat back, now staring directly at Toru.

"Why did you break up then, if you were **so** happy with him and wanted to spend forever with him?" Toru asked, glaring at Taka.

"I already told you, I'm not fucking talking about it" Taka groaned loudly in reply.

Tomoya and Ryota simply watched this match unfolding, trying to think of something to do. Clearly, asking Toru to intervene was not helpful. Finally, Tomoya spoke up. "Enough. You two. Just get along. Taka's in a difficult space and is lashing out. Toru, just give him a bit of space, yea?"

Toru sighed heavily as he acknowledged the drummer's reaction. He looked towards Taka and breathed heavily. Taka's eyes were puffy and swollen, and Toru reached out to stroke his cheek gently. "I'm really sorry Taka…"

"I'm really tired …" Taka choked out, tearing up as Toru was looking at him so tenderly. Looking into his eyes like he actually cared. He felt his chest swelling with emotion as he looked at Toru. "Can I just go to bed?"

Toru nodded, rubbing Taka's shoulder as they all said goodnight to the exhausted and heartbroken vocalist. He then sat back down on the couch and felt Ryota and Tomoya both staring at him. "I really don't wanna hear it"

"Hear what?" Ryota asked with a giggle.

"Anything either of you have to say" Toru answered as he covered his face into a pillow and screamed into it.

"We were just thinking…." Ryota started, laughing a bit as he saw Toru peeking out from the pillow, "Taka likes guys. You like Taka. What's stopping you from confessing?"

Toru glared at them then stared at the ceiling. Trying to prevent himself from crying, he immediately covered his face with the pillow again. "He told me he'd rather kiss anyone at the hanami than me"

"Ouch…" Tomoya and Ryota remarked in unison.

"Yea, so you can see why I'm never going to confess to him…" Toru sighed heavily. He had been so excited in a messed-up sense earlier this week. Knowing that Taka was single and bisexual. Now he just felt his heart crumbling as he realised Taka was in no way interested in him.

"So, are you two going to keep up the pretend dating thing? Next time you run into Takeru?" Ryota asked, earning a slap from Tomoya.

"I guess so" Toru sighed loudly, "it sucks though. I was enjoying kissing him, then he pulled away and looked so angry at me…"

"If he does wanna get back together with Takeru… maybe that's why he was angry? It doesn't mean he's disgusted by kissing you. Just that you were the person there and he took it out on you?" Ryota suggested with a shrug. "I have no idea. I've gotta go now though"

"Yea, me too. See you both later" Tomoya added on, getting up and following Ryota out of the apartment.

Toru watched as both his friends left, sighed heavily, then went to the bedroom. Taka was fast asleep, so he got in beside him, resisting the urge to spoon him. He was laying on his back, staring at the man sleeping beside him.

It was like torture.

Being this close to Taka. Wanting to cuddle him and kiss him until he forgot Takeru ever existed. Or at least confess his undying love. But Taka was so angry, he knew he had to wait until Taka was fully over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that worth the wait?? Hopefully chapter 4 doesn't take quite so long. But. I have a new laptop with a functioning keyboard!! So hopefully that encourages me to write more.. ahaha


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru wants Taka to move on from Takeru. One ok rock has a new project for Taka to focus his energy on, but it's not going to be great for moving on from Takeru....

"Ok, Taka" Toru announced as he sat down on the couch next to the vocalist. "You're getting over Takeru. This… Thing you've been doing? It's super unhealthy"

Taka glared at the guitarist who was now sitting beside him, hovering over his shoulder and looking at his phone. "And what is it that I'm doing?"

Toru grabbed the phone out of Taka's hand. "This. Looking through photos of when you and Takeru were still together. You're never going to move on if all you ever do is look at pictures of when you were happy"

"That's not all I do…" Taka mumbled as he attempted to grab his phone back from Toru. "Don't you dare even **think** of deleting those photos"

"Why not?" Toru asked, looking deep into Taka's eyes. "What possible use do you have for these photos other than to make yourself miserable?"

"When we get back together I would want those photos" Taka pointed out as he tried again to grab the phone. "So seriously, don't go deleting shit from my phone"

Toru sighed heavily as he stared at Taka. "_If_ you get back together you can make new memories. Free of the bad energy from your first relationship"

"Can i at least print those off? Keep them somewhere safe?" Taka asked quietly, "in case i want them _when_ we get back together"

Toru breathed in deeply. He moved his thumb from the 'delete folder' button to the 'share folder' button. "I'll send these to myself. I'll keep them somewhere safe for *if* you get back together and still want them"

"Stop saying if" Taka protested, "we're going to get back together"

"That's interesting, since yesterday you said he was never going to take you back after he saw us kiss…" Toru deadpanned, hearing his phone ring. He grabbed his laptop, downloaded all the photos to his external hard drive and looked back at Taka. "There's no photos of Takeru's junk in this folder, right?"

"If I say yes, will you give me the hard drive for safe keeping?" Taka asked with a devious smile.

"Nope" Toru answered. "What about your junk? Or anyone else's junk? I really don't want to store any nudes on this hard drive"

"Why not?" Taka laughed, "were you planning on going through those photos?"

"No" Toru groaned, he didn't want to see any pictures of Taka and Takeru happy and in love. "But it's connected to my dropbox and I really don't want nudes there"

Taka watched as Toru deleted the folder from his phone, then handed the phone back to him. He began going through his photos, hoping maybe there were pictures of Takeru not in his Takeru folder. He groaned loudly when he realised there weren't, glaring at Toru. "I hate you, you know that right?"

"I'm try to help you, you know that right?" Toru returned his words. "And it would be really _ great _ if you stopped trying to resist my help"

Taka glared at Toru, "I'm doing fine. I don't need you to help me through the breakup"

"And that's why you refuse to go home" Toru pointed out, staring back at the vocalist. 

Taka sighed heavily, pulling his legs to his chest. He knew Toru would get sick of him one day, but he didn't expect that day to be so soon. "So you want me out of your apartment, essentially…"

"That's not why I'm helping you" Toru turned to face Taka. Trying to think of a reason that isn't 'I'm helping you because I want to be with you'. "You've just been… really sad recently. And it's kind of upsetting seeing you so sad…"

"Sorry, I'll try to be less sad for your sake" Taka groaned, turning himself away from Toru. He was a burden on Toru, and he knew it. It took all his effort to not just break down right there over Toru. 

"That's not what I meant" Toru responded, pulling Taka back to look at him, "I want you to be less sad for your sake"

Taka looked at Toru, and finally burst out crying. He couldn't handle missing Takeru, and feeling like he was burdening Toru was adding to the distress. He buried his head in Toru's shoulder, who was embracing him with a warm hug, and Taka couldn't stop crying. "I just miss him… a lot…"

"I know…" Toru cooed, stroking Taka's back. "Breakups suck, but you'll get past this…

"Will I?" Taka asked through sobs. "I… I don't know… if he's ever going to take me back"

"You don't need him" Toru sighed, brushing a hair out of taka's face. "You'll move on, find someone new"

Taka shook his head, "I don't want to find someone new. I was happy with Takeru"

"Were you always happy with Takeru?" Toru asked quietly, continuing to stroke Taka's back.

"Yes. We were happy together, Toru" Taka sobbed some more. Thinking of all the times he and Takeru were happy together. Going on dates, cooking together in his apartment. Then like a splash of cold water, Toru reminded him of the rougher times. 

"Then why isn't this the first time you've spent an entire day crying in my arms?" Toru asked quietly, still holding Taka.

Taka stopped crying, staring at Toru. He felt a pit in his stomach as he remembered all the times he had spent days with Toru. Miserable about Takeru, but unable to talk about it.

* * *

_ "Are you feeling better?" Toru asked as Taka sat down on his couch with a cup of coffee. _

_ "Not really… can I stay here a bit longer?" Taka responded. _

_ "Yea, sure. Stay however long you want" Toru answered. "What were you fighting with Takeru about?" _

_ "I don't remember" Taka lied. _

_ "It must have been pretty bad for you to be so upset over it…" Toru pointed out. _

_ "He's my best friend other than you. We were fighting. I'm upset, obviously" Taka pointed out, resting his head against Toru's shoulder. _

_ "Right, sorry, I always forget you two are close" Toru sighed, realising he was no longer Taka's closest friend. _

* * *

“We had fights… from time to time…” Taka mumbled, trying to avoid the topic. “That’s normal. Couples fight”

"Were all those nights you came to my house, crying, because of him?" Toru asked softly, trying to get Taka to acknowledge it wasn't perfect. He saw Taka nodding and brushed a tear away from his cheek. "What did you fight about?" 

* * *

_ "Why don't you want anyone to know about us?" Takeru groaned. They had just gotten back from having dinner at Taka's mom's house. Taka introduced him to his mother as his friend, and never corrected it. _

_ "Because I don't know how they'll react?" Taka suggested. "In case you hadn't noticed, both of us are in the public eye, and both of us are men" _

_ "Really? You're also a man? I hadn't noticed" Takeru raised his voice. "Maybe you should have told me that before you let me get this far into a relationship" _

_ "Cut the sarcasm" Taka growled. "We're in the public eye. It won't be taken well if it gets out" _

_ "And your mom is going to tell anyone?" Takeru pointed out. "Have you told anyone about us?" _

_ "No" Taka responded, "have you?" _

_ "Yes, Taka. You're my boyfriend. I love you. I told my parents, a couple of close friends. People I trust. You haven't even told Toru?" _

_ "Why would I tell Toru?" Taka sighed. _

_ "I don't know. You're really close with him. I swear you tell him more than you tell me" Takeru pointed out. _

_ "Why do you always bring Toru up?" Taka growled. _

_ "Why do you get so fucking defensive whenever I bring Toru up?" Takeru spat back. _

_ "Because he's irrelevant. Why bring him up, not Ryota or Tomoya?" Taka responded loudly. _

_ "Because he's special to you? I don't fucking know. He's your best friend" Takeru groaned. _

_ "I'm not having this same argument about Toru" Taka yelled. Leaving Takeru's apartment to go to his apartment…. Or to Toru's. _

* * *

Taka was staring off in the distance, resting himself on Toru. All of his fights with Takeru were playing like memories in his head. He rested his head against Toru's shoulder and stared into the distance. He felt Toru go to squeeze him reassuringly before both of their phones rang simultaneously.

Toru sighed, letting go of Taka and checking his phone as Taka checked his. Groaning at the mere thought of having to leave his house, he got up off the couch and offered Taka a hand. 

"Do we have to go?" Taka questioned, looking up at toru with his big, glassy eyes. 

Toru felt his chest squeeze, overcome by emotions as he sat on the coffee table in front of Taka. "We have to go, yea. Then afterwards you can tell me all about your fights with Takeru, yea?" 

Taka sighed and got up. At least this was his best excuse to not have Toru pry into his past relationship. They both got changed out of their pyjamas and called a taxi, bringing them to the studio so they could have their last minute meeting with their manager. 

* * *

Toru and Taka made their way to the head offices of their record label. Ryota and Tomoya were both already there by the time they arrived. Taka was distracted, staring at the photos on the hallways while they waited. He flinched when they passed a photo of fellow Amuse talent, Takeru. Subconsciously, he clinged onto Toru when passing the photo. His chest felt heavy, like he would never be free from the presence of his ex. 

when they arrived at the meeting space before Gocchan, Toru noticed Taka seemed extra distracted. His knees were bouncing wildly, spinning around in his chair like a hyperactive child. He scooted his chair closer to Taka's and put his hand on top of Taka's own restless arm. He gave Taka a reassuring smile and squeezed his wrist, hoping that would calm him down enough to sit still in their meeting. 

Taka's nerves calmed down as he smiled back at Toru. Just in time for Gocchan to enter the room and set him off again. Gocchan sat at the head of the table and apologised for calling them in on their day off and being late. 

"But the good news" he continued proudly, "is that One Ok Rock has been chosen to do the theme song for a new movie" 

"Which movie?" Taka piped up, excited to hear about a new project which could get his mind off of Takeru. 

"Stop being so impatient Taka, I was getting there…" Gocchan joked and all 5 men laughed momentarily before continuing, "they're going to be making a live action of the manga Ruroni Kenshin…." 

That was the last words Taka managed to hear clearly. His vision went blurry and his brain felt numb. Mouth dry as he discretely reached for Toru's hand for any kind of comfort. Even though nothing about the movie was public knowledge, Taka didn't need Gocchan to tell him anything. He already knew all about the movie. 

* * *

_ "Taka! I got the part!" Taketu squealed as he ran into Taka's apartment. _

_ Taka was overwhelmed by the squeeze from his much taller boyfriend, the pressure on his back could probably break it. But he was so happy for his boyfriend he probably could have lifted him off the ground. "Congratulations! When do you start filming?" _

_ "In a few months. But right now, we should really go celebrate in the bedroom" Takeru smirked, picking Taka off the floor and carrying him to the bed. "I love you, I couldn't have done this without you" _

_ "Yea yea yea. Just make sure you convince someone to let One OK Rock do a song" Taka laughed, kissing Takeru's neck. _

_ "Of course, we're a real dream team" Takeru smiled, brushing Taka's hair back. _

_ "I love you" Taka couldn't stop smiling. _

_ "I love you too" Takeru responded, pushing Taka down on his bed._

* * *

Taka came back to reality when Tomoya waved a hand in front of his face. He slapped it away, as his mind was worrying about having to go to set. Seeing Takeru there. And not being able to run away with Toru to go pretend to be boyfriends.

"Are you going to be ok with this?" Ryota asked quietly as they all filed out of the taxi and into Toru's house.

Taka stared at Ryota and then laid down on Toru's couch and invited Toru to come lay down next to him. Toru looked nervously at Ryota and Tomoya and then laid down on his back beside Taka, who immediately wrapped his arms around him and snuggled into his chest. 

Trying his best to hold back tears, he remembered all the times he had visited Takeru on set before. Watching his boyfriend in his prime filled him with a sense of pride. Kissing secretly in his dressing room between scenes. Taka's insides twisted, knowing he was going to have to go to set and act like nothing is wrong. Like he hasn't spent the last 3 weeks crying on Toru's couch. 

"He's not gonna be ok, is he?" Tomoya responded quietly, looking at Taka beginning to cry on Toru's chest. 

"I asked… Takeru… to get one ok rock a song in this movie…" Taka admitted quietly, as everyone whipped their heads around to stare at him. "What? Don't look at me like you're shocked. It was when we were together, when he first got the part…"

Toru squeezed Taka tightly, stroking his back soothingly as Taka's tears started again. He felt guilty, part of him kind of liked having Taka on top of him, seeking comfort. Even though he felt horrible for even thinking of using this to get closer to Taka. 

"Are you two gonna keep up your boyfriends act on set?" Ryota asked with an awkward laugh, looking towards the two men cuddling together on the couch. 

"Isn't that what they're already doing?" Tomoya answered with a giggle, pointing out how comfortable they looked together. Like they had been so accustomed to cuddling together their bodies melted together. 

"Shut up" Taka groaned, enjoying the comfort Toru brought without wanting to tip off the others to it. "I guess we are, since some idiot made bad decisions without my input"

"Don't worry too much" Ryota burst out laughing before he managed to finish his sentence. "You probably won't get a chance to kiss again" 

"Ok you two shut up" Taka groaned loudly, massaging his forehead. "I don't wanna hear about the time Toru kissed me ever again, got it?" 

"Got it…" Tomoya and Ryota both mumbled in unison, looking at the hurt expression on Toru's face.

"And you…. Don't even think of kissing me whilst we're on set. If you absolutely must pretend to be my boyfriend, be a bit more subtle, got it?" Taka snapped, looking at Toru.

"Aye aye captain" Toru responded, giving a 'help me' look to Ryota and Tomoya. They both looked at him sympathetically and then said their goodbyes, noting how late it is. And how they were going to have to get up early tomorrow to visit the set. 

"Are you gonna be ok tomorrow, Taka?" Toru asked after the two men left. He looked at the vocalist and stroked his cheek. Watching as Taka lifted up his head and rested it on his collarbone, his heart squeezed and he wished they could stay like this forever. 

"I don't know if I will be. But you'll be there to help me, so i think i can do it" Taka smiled softly as Toru kissed his forehead and nodded. He rested his head back on Toru's chest as his mind began drifting off to sleep. 

"I'll always take care if you, Taka" Toru whispered softly as he noticed Taka had fallen asleep, and he decided to just fall asleep on the couch as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that good? I don't think it was long enough and maybe filler-y. But I'm hoping the next chapter will come in less than 4 months.

**Author's Note:**

> Hfndicuhene is this good it feels kinda cringey so far  
Also it's kinda a short chapter?? I'm gonna try to make the next chapters longer??


End file.
